In the past, for example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a structure as an actuator for use in an input device, which includes magnets supported by a first yoke board and coils supported by a second yoke board. In this structure, the second yoke board is provided in a manner to be movable relative to the first yoke board and fixed on a tactile presentation member to which an input is made by user operation. Therefore, the electromagnetic force generated between a coil and a magnet acts on the tactile presentation member as an operation reaction force.
In addition, the above second yoke board is located opposite to the magnets across the coils so that the magnetic fluxes generated by the magnets are guided toward the coils. According to this magnetic flux guiding function of the second yoke board, a magnetic field with a high magnetic flux density can be generated in the area between the first and second yoke boards where the coils are disposed. Thus, it is easy to obtain an electromagnetic force that can be generated between a magnet and a coil.